Strange Accent
by Zinka17
Summary: A new shop opens in town and Alfred decides to check it out. When he meets the owner, he falls in love with his accent, and the two of them become fast friends. But will they become something more? AU One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Alfred was a college student. He had had a long day at school, and now that it was Friday, he was ready to go back to his apartment and relax. He could think of nothing better than to get a cheeseburger and Coke and pop in a Marvel movie. He did the same thing practically every Friday, and he never got tired of it.

As he was driving to McDonald's, something caught his eye. Before Blockbuster had closed down, there was one on the way to his house which he always went to. He had been very upset when most of the franchise went out of business, and the specific store that he had gone to had been empty for a couple of years now. He would always pass the vacant building, seeing the "For Lease" sign on the door.

But about a week ago, the sign had been taken down. He noticed people inside the building cleaning and remodeling the place. He had been very curious as to what business would now be there.

"Toris' Flower Shop," he read aloud as he was stopped at the red light. "That's what replaced Blockbuster? Huh."

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. But he turned to look at the shop one more time.

He didn't really care for flowers much, but it had been a couple of years since he had been inside that building. Sure, it was completely different now, but still. It held a lot of memories for him, and it was stillthe same building after all.

"Ah, what the heck. I'll just stop in real quick, look around, and buy some roses or something to put on my table."

* * *

A few minutes later, Alfred found himself walking through the door of the shop. A bell rang as it opened.

"Hello sir! Velcome to my shop," a cheery voice called out. Alfred looked over to the counter at the front of the store and saw a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey," Alfred replied with a smile. "I used to come here all the time, back when this was Blockbuster." He chuckled a little. "It sure is different now. Just thought I'd stop by and see the place again."

The man behind the counter smiled warmly. "I just opened zhe store today. I haven't had much business yet, so I get pretty excited vhen I see a new customer. Feel free to look around!"

"Thanks!" Alfred walked all throughout the store, looking at every single type of flower. After several minutes, he picked out a bouquet of red roses and headed to the counter to pay. "I'll just get these," he said as he set them down.

"Roses are zhe most popular choice."

"Yeah, they're my favorite," Alfred replied. "By the way, I couldn't help but notice your accent. It's strange. I-I mean not in a bad way! It's adorable actually. I mean- W-where are you from?" He was blushing like mad now. _'Damn, I sound so stupid!'_

The brunette laughed as he rang the flowers up. "I'm from Lithuania. I just moved here a couple veeks ago."

"Oh, okay." Alfred's face had returned to its normal color by now, but he still felt like an idiot. He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "I'm Alfred by the way." He extended his hand.

"My name is Toris. Nice to meet you." He shook his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. So, uh, how much do I owe you?" Alfred asked, getting his wallet out.

"$10.97," Toris responded.

Alfred handed him $11. "Keep the change."

"Zhank you sir," he said as he handed the roses back to Alfred.

"Don't mention it. So, how often are you open?"

"Monday zhrough Friday, from 8-4."

"Alright. Well it was nice meeting you Toris!"

"Same to you. I hope you come by again sometime!" Toris waved to him as he walked out of the store.

"I definitely will," Alfred smiled, waving back.

And Alfred _did _go back. Every day in fact. After school, the first thing he would do was go to Toris' shop, just to talk to him. He could never get enough of his sweet sounding voice. His accent was so cute, and he wanted to hear it all the time.

They became best friends very quickly, and pretty soon, they started hanging out after Toris would get off work. Alfred grew feelings for him, but was too afraid to say anything.

However, one night, a month after their first meeting, Alfred got the courage to confess.

It was a beautiful Friday evening, and Toris had just finished closing up the shop. Alfred, as usual, had helped him, and now the two of them were heading to Alfred's car. Toris only lived a few blocks away from the shop, and he had walked home for awhile, but once he and Alfred became friends, Alfred offered to drive him home one night, and he had been doing it ever since.

Toris was thinking that he was about to be dropped off at his apartment like usual, but Alfred had something else in mind. As they both got in the car and strapped in, Alfred suddenly turned to his Lithuanian friend.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe, you know, if you're not busy that is, uh..." He started blushing again and he couldn't form a coherent sentence. _'Get it together Al! You're making yourself look like a complete idiot!'_

Toris looked over at him. "Yes Alfred?"

Alfred just stared at him for a minute, gazing into his emerald eyes. He could get lost in those eyes so easily. "W-would you like to go to a movie tonight?"

Toris smiled widely. "I vould love to!"

_'He said yes!' _Alfred smiled. "Great! What movie do you wanna see?"

"I'm fine vith anyzhing."

"Well, I've been wanting to see Guardians of the Galaxy. Does that sound like something interesting?" Alfred asked. He was a huge Marvel fan, and just a superhero fan in general, and this was something that he had been dying to see lately.

"Sure! It sounds interesting from vhat I've heard."

"Awesome! I'll check the showtimes real quick."

* * *

A few hours later, Toris and Alfred were walking out of the theater.

"That was the best freaking movie ever! Well, after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Nothing beats that."

Toris giggled quietly to himself. He found it amusing how enthusiastic his friend was about these superhero movies.

"Zhank you for taking me. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem. I enjoyed going with you," Alfred said.

* * *

_'Okay, this is it. Don't chicken out now.'_

Alfred had just pulled up in the driveway of Toris' house, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he grew more nervous with each passing second.

Toris unstrapped himself and prepared to get out of the car. "Zhank you again Alfred." He reached for the door handle, when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait Toris. I have to tell you something."

"Hm? Vhat is it?" He looked over to his American friend.

Alfred took a deep breath. He turned to Toris and looked him in the eyes. "This past month has been amazing. Ever since I met you, I've felt a happiness inside me that I've never felt before. When I heard your voice the first time, my heart melted." He started to get even more nervous, and he looked down as a huge blush settled on his face. He started twiddling his fingers.

Toris just watched him the entire time, his heartbeat speeding up as a warm feeling rose in his chest.

"I-I'm not good with this sort of thing, but what I'm trying to say is..." He looked up at Toris again. "I love you. I-I think I first fell in love with your accent. It's the most adorable thing in the world and- and you're such a sweet person. I always enjoy the time we spend together, and when I'm not with you I feel empty. I-I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore, but I just had to tell you because-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that Toris was kissing him. He was actually _kissing _him! He couldn't believe it! After a few moments of sitting there in surprise, he kissed back. This was the happiest moment of his life.

They both pulled away after a few moments. Toris smiled at Alfred, and then, in his sweet voice, with the accent that Alfred adored, he said the words that would change both of their lives forever.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This is my OTP from Hetalia and it needs more love. I based the story off of a writing prompt which is the same as the title.**


End file.
